The present invention relates to a process for the direct reduction of iron ores using a reducing gas mixture which is passed, preferably in countercurrent relationship, through a shaft furnace containing the ore to be reduced.
One object of the present invention is to substantially reduce the energy required for this process.
To solve this and other problems it is proposed, according to the invention, that before it reaches the rear end of the furnace in the direction of flow, a part of the reducing gas mixture is removed from the furnace, subjected to a regeneration treatment and subsequently reapplied to the furnace together with a fresh reducing mixture.